fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Trofast
---- Jack Trofast (ジャック トロファスト jakku torofasuto) is a non magically sensitive human and the butler to the Atosaki Family, having served the prestigious faction since he was twenty years old. Originally from a noble family, Jack was the second born son of Sir Trofast who was renowned for his participation in important cases within politics and also having fought in the Second Trade War. This reputation boosted Jack and his siblings' own and soon Jack's family was one of the most well known families, as well as wealthiest within the whole country. Having been born with a spoon held by a servant in his mouth, Jack now lives the rest of his days holding the spoon in other's as he has found a job as a butler within the Atosaki Family household, a family of mages that he could find refuge and solitude with. From here, Jack has devoted much of his time to care for the generations of Atosakis, specifically members such as Lucia Hogi and other adoptive children of Cleopatra Atosaki since these are people who have been rescued and taken into the home. Because of this, Jack holds great respect for the family members and sees them as someone he could pledge his services to. A man of many capabilities, Jack helps around the house by keeping it well tended to and in good condition, putting himself in many jobs and places in order to keep the household building the way it is. From being a skilled chef to an organised groundskeeper, the man is a Jack of all trades and is able to complete any set work that the Atosaki or anyone in general may have for him. To him, it is quite impressive despite his lack of magic power and skill that even he can complete some of the most extreme tasks and still somehow complete them. Despite being surrounded by mages, Jack does not feel out of place in the slightest, and sees himself fitting in with this amazingly detailed family as if it was his own. His presence within the family reminds them that magic is not always needed to complete jobs and that if you put enough determination and thought into it, there is always going to be a high chance of succeeding. Jack only wishes to leave a lasting impression and legacy with the members of the Atosaki Family, and make sure that the family continues to thrive in the centuries to come. Those that meet him come to formally know him as Mr. Trofast (ムル トロファスト muru torofasuto), a name that he usually goes and is called by the members of the Atosaki Family, though the more younger generations tend to call Jack the Old Man (オルド ブトラー orudo butoraa) out of simplicity. He is somewhat respected by the family and have shared countless memorable moments with said group, strengthening his relationship with the Atosakis. A respectable gentleman, Jack Trofast has had his fair share of trouble and bad karma explaining the many battle scars across his body and his notable uneasiness whenever one of the Atosaki members seem to be in trouble. Being the past money man of the largest country within Ishgar, Jack has shown that he has many connections with many persons within the continent, collecting various pieces of information and other things that Jack can use within the future and to his discretion. Though being the servant to another who can be considered below his original status as one of the more famous and richest families in Pergrande, Jack has earned and coined the name Master of None (マスター オフ ノン masutaa ofu non) as a title of his services and origin. Appearance Jack Trofast is an elderly man early in his 50s years, having his body somewhat worn out from his early life of activity and battle. Despite being fifty, wrinkles have already started to appear on Jack's face with each wrinkle telling a different story within Jack's long life. The wrinkles appear more commonly around his eyes which are now tired and bagged with grey, shaped into a permanent serious expression as a fire is still ignited within the pupils of his grey coloured iris'. Thick eyebrows sit well above his eyes, and peer over the rounded cornered square spectacled glasses that rest infront of his face, with support coming from the silver steel glass arms that hang onto the back of his ears. He is never seen without his glasses, so it is very uncommon for one to feel whenever they see Jack without his eye aids. His grey silver hair has been grown long and slicked neatly back, with a few strand bangs hanging over his forehead in the front with one strand hanging longer than the other one. His nose is a short pointed one, overlooking his mostly clenched jaw with his teeth tightened together. His jawline is straight and sharp, pointing down to his rounded cleft chin that is usually covered by his mass of grey hair known as his beard. His beard is both scruffed up and neat at the same time, a sort of messy gentleman look as some of the hairs are pointed in many directions. The beard also clutches at Jack's face, with prominent points of the beard pointed upwards and is rounded and groomed at the bottom of his beard. There are two notable cuts and scars on his face, with one having been slit into his face diagonally underneath his right eye towards the side of his beard and another cut above his left eye that points up to his hair. Jack stands straight as if he was thirty years younger, retaining the posture of a well mannered gentleman as his back is upright with the lack of slouch in his position. His body is well kept, though the signs of old age are slowly catching up to him as he cannot keep his well trained body in the current shape that it is. The suit that he wears is a pretty old suit that he has kept during the time he has served the Atosakis, and is primarily seen as a dark brown collection of suit pants, a suit jacket and a vest. His pants is held up by a steel buckled leather belt, and also holds in the tucked in the navy blue dress shirt with a reddish-pink tie underneath the collar. He also seems to wear a gold ring on his right index finger as an accessory though does take it off from time to time whenever doing work around the household. Jack also temporarily wears a large black coat sometimes that hangs onto his shoulders as if it was a cape, only ever really using the coat properly whenever temperatures start to become cold. He wears black leather shoes which always are shined and polished everyday in the morning and contained Jack's feet which is clothed by a pair of black cotton socks that have been pulled up halfway his shin. Personality History Equipment Physical Abilities Trivia Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Butler Category:Butlers Category:Atosaki Family Category:Pergrande Kingdom